Crown and Keys
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: Hisui is a simple florist who loves her job, Mirajane owns the cafe across the street. All at once, Hisui's perfectly normal life tumbles upside down when she comes face-to-face with one police officer. Is this... love?
1. Gloxinia

"Good morning!"

Hisui glanced up as she set the heavy bucket of flowers down on the sidewalk. Mira was leaning out of the door across the little down town street, waving. "Late again, Hisui?"

"Shouldn't you be making coffee or something?" Hisui teased.

"Hmm… Guess I should be back inside. I left the counter to Lucy. Talk to you on lunch break! Hope you have a lovely day!" Hisui smiled a little, turning back into her shop to grab another bucket of clippings to display outside—bright yellow roses. They were just opening up and they smelled wonderful. She turned the corner of her shop's door too face and nearly crashed right into someone. She gasped out an apology, before stumbling backwards and tripping over a pot of gloxinia, crashing straight to the ground—the bucket in her hands spilling _all over her_.

"S-so—" But the moment she looked up she lost her voice. _He's… very tall… _She felt her cheeks flush as she stared into deep golden orange eyes, which were blinking in surprise.

The blond stranger frowned, "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly, trying to ignore his broad shoulders and chest. _What is wrong with me?! _He held out a hand, and she took it, he gently pulled her to her feet. He then leaned over to gather up the yellow roses, righting the pot of gloxinia, and fixing her upset bucket. "Sorry… I wasn't watching where I was going." He lifted the bucket with one hand and gently handed it to her. She wrapped both her arms around it, still unable to take her eyes off him. She had just noticed he was a police officer—in uniform. _Stop staring at him! _

She quickly looked away, cheeks hot. "No, it's alright. I accidentally spill water all the time." She laughed a little, "Perks of being a florist, I guess." She leaned over to collect the last of the roses and drop them back in the bucket, inspecting them to make sure nothing was too damaged. "You're a police officer," she said, glancing up at him.

"Detective," he nodded.

"You're probably busy—I'll let you go!" She offered him a bright smile. _I hope I don't look too awkward. _She was pretty wet from all the water, and her heart was beating like she was panicked.

"So sorry about your flowers," he said again.

"It's fine! I hope you have a lovely day at work!" He nodded once and was off, moving down the sidewalk towards where Hisui knew the police station was. Hisui let out a sigh, turning to set the bucket of flowers where she wanted. She would refill the bucket with water once she had all the buckets out. She turned to look down the street once more, to where the Detective had disappeared.

She glanced across the street at where Mirajane's café was. Mira was at the window, nose pressed up against the glass, blue eyes wide. She made a gesture with her hand, mimicking a phone call. _No, I didn't get his number. _Hisui shook her head. Her friend's shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes before disappearing further into the shop.

Only moments later, Hisui could hear the shop phone ringing. She spun around, rushing to the door, and around the counter inside to answer it. "Crown and Keys Flower Shop. How many I—"

"'Sui, it's me."

"Mira! This is my work phone!"

"You wouldn't have answered otherwise!" Mira's voice was almost sing-songy. She was giggling.

"You're right," Hisui groaned, "I'm supposed to be putting flowers out—"

"No, don't move!" Mira gasped, "I want to know what you and _mysterious stranger _talked about. Lucy wants to know too."

"Relax," Hisui groaned, playing with the wire of the phone, "He just apologized for bumping into me—that's all." She could hear Mira relaying the info to Lucy.

"Did you at least get his number?"

"What?! No!"

"Aw, Hisui, why _not_?!" Mira gasped.

"How weird would that be?" Hisui laughed. "'Oh so sorry for bumping into you.' 'That's okay, can I have your number?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Mira giggled.

"I've got to go finish putting the flowers out, Mira," Hisui sighed.

"No, Hisui, wait! I know—"

She hung up with a roll of her eyes. Mira, always teasing her about boys. She had never _really_ been too interested in starting a relationship. Some guys came into the shop sometime—to flirt with her. Mira scared the bad ones away. But this one… The way his hand felt in hers, his eyes. _It's nothing, stop! You'll never see him again anyways. _

* * *

Mira put on her brightest smile, leaning over the counter and tapping the order into the register. "Alright, you're all set! Have a lovely day!"

The door of the shop swung open, little bell ringing. "Oh!" Lucy whispered from where she was leaning against the back counter. "It's _him_." Mira glanced up to meet gold eyes, blond hair, police uniform… The officer from yesterday morning—the one Hisui had talked to. He was taller in person, stronger. His jaw set.

"Good morning!" Mira beamed. He nodded. "What can I get you?" He ordered black coffee and paused, cheeks almost imperceptibly flushing upon ordering two pastries. But Mira saw it. She rang up the order and then leaned over the counter a little, teasingly.

"Two pastries, huh? You have a friend?"

"Uh…" His cheeks flushed a deeper shade and he glanced away. "Actually, it's for the girl in the shop across the street."

"Oh?" Mira purred.

"I just wanted… to apologize for bumping into her the other day."

"Well!" Mirajane smiled, "I'll give you a tip. Hisui _really_ likes hot chocolate."

The police officer's lips pulled up into a smile. "Her name's… _Hisui…" _

* * *

_Stop thinking about it!_ She wanted to pull out her hair. She had been trying to work on an arrangement that morning for delivery, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. She found herself mixing too much orange in with the purple hyacinth. _Those eyes. _She bit her lip. _You'll never see him again, Hisui! _

The door of her shop swung open and the little bells rang. Hisui glanced up, plastering on a bright smile, "Welc…" but the greeting died in her throat.

"Hey…"

_It's him. _She glanced from his police cap down to his shiny shoes. _Him. _Golden orange eyes met hers. "Hi…!" She breathed. "Can I help you? I mean…" She shook her head, "Is there something you're looking for?"

"I just came by because I still feel bad about yesterday," He laughed a little and then raised both his hands to reveal two little paper baggies and two disposable coffee cups. "I got you something from across the street. You know… has a peace offering?"

"Peace offering?" She laughed a little. "We were never at war. But I _accept_. Mira probably directed you to the hot chocolate, huh? And I can't say no to that."

He laughed, moving up to the counter and gently setting the cup and baggie down in front of her. "Here. I'm sorry about yesterday… _Hisui_."

Blood rushed to her cheeks at the sound of her name from his lips. _Mira told him! _That _demon! She's doing this to torture me. _"Seems I'm at a disadvantaged," Hisui laughed, tapping her chin. "You have _my _name, but I don't have yours."

"Detective Dreyar," He said, tipping his hat and winking.

Hisui let out a laugh. "Is Detective your first name? Or should I call you 'Dreyar'?"

She was probably imagining things but she thought for sure she saw his cheeks flush. "Laxus. My name is Laxus."

_Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. _She took a sip of her hot chocolate and practically melted. Mira's hot chocolate… so sweet and warm… She glanced back up at him with a wide smile. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, _Laxus_."

He let out a breath and offered her a casual salute. "I'll see you around, Hisui."

_I hope so_. She offered him a soft smile. "Don't be a stranger."

The bell on the doorknob jangled once more, and the click of the door followed after him as he slipped away. _Okay that was just dumb luck. _Now_ you'll never see him again. _She gently fixed the purple hyacinth in front of her, and her eye caught on the pot of gloxinia just outside. _Probably. _


	2. Gardenias

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Not since the first moment he bumped into her. He could see her smile when he closed his eyes. It was almost torture. He decided to walk to work more often. Rain or shine he would stop by—not always to say something. Sometimes he'd just wave. Other times he'd actually go in the shop and ask her how she was. And there were a few other times where he'd stop in at the café first and order her hot chocolate. _What the hell are you doing, Laxus? _He'd ask himself… over… and over again. He was getting too attached. This girl… those mesmerizing green eyes… How could she make him smile and feel so at ease?

It was a warm summer morning—three weeks after he first met her—that he came down the sidewalk towards the shop, and saw her in the distance arranging the displays outside. She had those big five-gallon buckets, half-full of water, and full of different types of flowers. Laxus didn't know much about flowers, but the way she cared for them… he could tell she loved her job.

A little truck pulled up at the curb and Hisui waved at the driver like she knew him. He climbed out and opened the back to reveal a delivery of bags of potting soil. They looked _heavy_. Laxus began walking again, checking the time on his watch before moving up to Hisui's side. She glanced up with bright eyes.

"_Detective_!" She teased, saluting. "Good morning!" Her cheeks flushed in the morning sun and Laxus felt his own cheeks grow warm. "I'm just getting things set up for this morning. And of course, getting this new delivery into the shop."

"Good… morning!" Laxus breathed, trying to compose himself. "Did you want some help with that?"

"Oh these?" Hisui glanced over at the potting soil. "Sure!"

Laxus reached up on the truck to grab two bags, and groaned under their weight. Together they must have been close to a hundred pounds. No way in hell Hisui would be able to carry these. He glanced at the petite young woman as she handed the driver back his clipboard, and rolled up her sleeves. _No way. _

The flower shop owner reached out and grabbed a bag of soil—fifty pounds at least—and hefted it over her shoulder like it was _nothing_. His eyes fell on her arms—sleeves rolled up, muscles taut. She was stronger than he realized, and it made his knees go weak, and his face and neck flush. _She's… very strong. _

"Are you coming?" She teased, moving towards the shop, and swinging open the door with her free hand before grabbing the bag again as she almost lost her balance. _How is she so strong?! _

"Y… yeah." He followed after her. Together they unloaded the rest of the bags, and the delivery driver was on his way. Hisui laughed as Laxus let out a deep sigh, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't have carried two at a time," she smiled, nudging him with her elbow. Her hair was a mess now, but it only made her more lovely. _Stop thinking about it! _"You should have seen your face when I lifted that bag," she laughed again. "Tom made the same face the first time he delivered on this route!"

Laxus frowned, glancing towards where _Tom _had disappeared down the road. _She knows his name_. "You're stronger than you look," he smirked, turning his attention back to the flower shop owner. Hisui laughed again.

"Everyone is always surprised! But…" She held up her arms, flexing her muscles, "These are what you get when you haul around five-gallon buckets of water and flowers all day." Laxus felt his face go hot all over again, and he glanced away. "Well…" Hisui gestured to his watch. "You're going to be late if you don't run. And I have to start on an arrangement for someone."

"R-right!" He offered her a little smile. _Pull yourself together, Laxus_! "Hey, tomorrow I'll bring coffee."

"Coffee?" Hisui teased, tapping the badge on his chest.

"_Not _coffee," he grinned, "Hot chocolate."

"You don't have to though," Hisui beamed. "I'm just happy to have you stop by and say hello!"

"I _want_ to." _For you. _

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Hisui waved as he turned to walk down the street the rest of the way to the station. Freed was waiting on the front steps as Laxus arrived, his arms crossed.

"You're late _again_." He huffed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I don't understand why you insist on _walking _to work, you have a perfectly good patrol car. If you don't want to drive, we could carpool. We live in the same neighborhood."

"No, it's fine," Laxus scoffed. "The exercise is good, didn't I already tell you that was it?"

Freed narrowed his eyes. "I… don't believe you…"

"I'm not lying," Laxus shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out one way or another."

* * *

"Sui!" Mirajane practically shouted, her hands planted firmly on Hisui's counter. "He _likes _you!"

"What are you talking about?" Hisui laughed a little. It was apparently Mira's lunch break. The flower shop owner had watched the door of the coffee shop burst open across the street, and the young woman come rushing across the pavement and through the flower shop door. The customer in the corner was pretending not to listen, but Hisui could see her eyes wander over to the counter as Mira let out an exasperated sigh.

"THE POLICE OFFICER! Laxus! He is _smitten_!"

"Mira, calm down what in the world are you… we're just friends. Well, not even that really… we're more like acquaintances."

"He definitely likes you, Hisui! I could see his blush _all the way across the street _when you showed him your muscles!"

"He was just flushed from hauling the soil bags into here. They're heavy."

"No. He _blushed_. And what kind of power move was that _anyways_?" Mira laughed. "Wow, Sui! Showing him your muscles! Yes, _get_ him."

"I… no it's not like that!" Hisui felt her cheeks grow hot. "I was just… I was just joking around."

"Well he _liked it_."

"Mira _stop_," Hisui groaned. "He did _not_. We're just friends."

"He _liked _it. A _lot_."

"Mira, come on, I've got a customer," Hisui whispered.

"Hisui, you _have _to tell him. When he comes back, ask him out."

"I can't do that!" Hisui gasped. "What if he has a girlfriend?!"

"He _doesn't _have a girlfriend, trust me," Mira laughed, "If he did, he wouldn't be stopping by your shop _every morning_. But fine. Don't ask him out, give him one of your plants—like… there's flower language, right? What do these mean?" She gestured to a little potted plant with white flowers.

"Gardenias?" Hisui's cheeks flushed.

"Ooh, it's a good one!" Mira giggled.

"It means _secret love_," Hisui whispered.

"Yes! These ones!"

"He doesn't know flower language, Mira."

"So?!"

"So, let me help my customer," Hisui hissed.

"Only if you promise you'll say something to him," Mira sang.

"Fine! I'll… say _something_," Hisui said. "Get ouuuut!"

"Yes!" Mira pumped her fist, "OTP!"

"Get ouuut!"

Mira rushed out, giggling. The customer came up to the counter with a sheepish smile. Hisui sighed. "Sorry, about that." And rang up the little bouquet of yellow tulips.

* * *

It was late evening when he arrived back downtown, the street where Hisui's shop was. He knew that he closed her shop in the afternoon, but the light was still on. He meant to keep walking, but he paused at the window to see her inside, clipping the stems of coral-pink roses. Her hair was down, she looked tired, concentrating on her task. But something must have caught her eye because she glanced up and their eyes locked through the window. He waved. And she offered him a bright smile, her eyes lighting up. She came around the counter and unlocked the door, gesturing for him to come inside.

"You just got off of work, huh?" She beamed, tidying up the coral roses.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm on my way home. I didn't expect to see you still up."

"Well, I just wanted to have these roses ready for tomorrow."

"Speaking of which…" he bit his lip. He'd been thinking about this all day and now it seemed like a terrible idea. "I was wondering if I could purchase… an… arrangement?" _Too late to turn back now_.

"Oh!" Hisui's eyes widened, "Of course!" She offered him a smile that made his heartbeat quicken. She moved around the other side of the counter. "I can get started on it right now! It wouldn't take me very long. How big of an arrangement are we talking—"

"Your biggest one."

"Alright!" She pulled out her biggest vase, setting it on the counter and then offered him a bright smile. "What kind of arrangement are we talking about?"


	3. Pink Carmellia

_What kind of arrangement are we talking about? _

"Well…" Laxus began, "I was reading about flower language. Do you know about that?"

"Yes!" Not many customers asked about flower language. "I _love _flower language!" Each flower meaning something important. Though her customers rarely asked for it, Hisui often found herself using flower language in arrangements and bouquets anyways.

"Well… I was wondering if you could use it in the arrangement. There's this girl… I met…" Laxus mused, his hands balled into fists. Hisui could see a flush rise on his neck and cheeks. _A girl…? _"She likes flower language… I think, and… I want to give her an arrangement that tells her how I feel."

"Okay!" Hisui glanced away, biting her lip. In all the times Laxus had visited her, she had… well… the way Mira talked was maybe just getting to her head. But Laxus was sweet, and the way he smiled at her… Maybe she had _hoped_… "You want it to tell her…?"

His face turned a deeper shade of red. He cleared his throat, biting his lip before speaking, "I think she's wonderful and beautiful, and I'd like to ask her out to dinner."

Her heart sunk even lower as she grabbed a bucket and moved around the shop to pick from all the flowers she had on display: red roses—passion and romance; pink camellias—longing for you; red carnations—my heart aches for you; white gardenia—secret love; ferns—sincerity. As she gathered each type she explained them to Laxus. "Just to make sure these are things you'd like to say."

He nodded as she returned behind the counter. "Yes. All those things." For the next while Hisui was absorbed in her art. Laxus went across to the café and brought back hot chocolate and some sweets. "I'm sorry it's taking so long!" Hisui laughed a little, gently pushing some baby's breath into a blank spot. "I want it to be the best I can make it!" _For you_. "Usually people order these ahead of time, but don't worry. I'm almost done. And it's been a very slow day, so I'm happy to make an arrangement. And done!" She surveyed her work with a bright smile. Her biggest vase—a rainbow of red, pink, and white. It was warm, and lovely—if she said so herself. "What do you think?"

He nodded approvingly, offering her a little smile—almost like he was nervous. "It's perfect."

"Ah! I have a little card here you can sign and put in the arrangement." She handed him a little card—the size of a business card and rang up the arrangement. He signed the card, and tucked it into the flowers, then paid for the arrangement and turned towards the door to go.

_W-wait. He's leaving the flowers… _"Laxus! U-um… did you… want me to deliver these? I'll need an address." He paused, turning to look over his shoulder at her while he opened the door.

"No. They're for _you_." And then he was gone. Hisui was frozen, her heart racing, her cheeks going hot. She reached out a hand to steady herself on her counter. _For… me…?!_ She stared at the bouquet… pink camellias and red carnations… _Longing for you. Aching for you. _Her breath caught in her throat. She had asked him if that sounded right, and he said _yes_. She felt dizzy.

_"I think she's wonderful and beautiful, and I'd like to ask her out to dinner." _

"Me… he wants… _me_…" She reached out with shaking fingers and took the little note from the flowers. Her name was written out at the top in messy scrawl:

_Hisui _

_Call me? _

And then his phone number. Before she could even fully process that the man she was falling for had just admitted that he was falling for her too… there was a rapping at her window. She jumped, and then glanced out into the darkening street. Mira was standing there, waving through the window. She pointed to the door and mouthed, _"I want to talk_." Hisui gently set down the card in her hand and moved towards the door, carefully unlocking it. Mira practically stormed in the moment the door was unlocked.

"Sui. Detective Dreyar was in here for a _long _time. What did you talk about?" She practically sang. Hisui shook her head.

"N-nothing… he…" She trailed off, glancing at the bouquet. If she told Mira, the young woman would do nothing but tease. But Mira was perceptive. She saw Hisui's eyes move towards the bouquet.

"Did he have you make this?"

Hisui bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. It was just settling in with her—he… he had her make this… He had her pick these flowers, for _her_. _Aching for you_.

Mira offered Hisui a frown. "Sui? Did he have you make this for someone?"

"He had me make it," Hisui whispered, and then she burst into giggles, dropping her head into her hands, her whole face burning with a blush.

"Hisui!" Mira gasped, "What is it?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"He wanted a bouquet with flower language! He said it was for a girl."

"This bouquet?! What do the flowers mean?" Mira gasped. "It looks romantic!" Hisui put her head in her hands again. "Hisui!"

"I told him the language of each flower I chose so he could approve. Red roses—passion and romance…. Ferns—sincerity… white gardenia—secret love… pink camellias—longing for you… red carnations—my heart aches for you. He paid for it and then…" She couldn't say anymore, she lifted the little card from the counter and handed it to Mira. The woman's eyes traced over the little card and with each word her mouth dropped lower and her eyes widened.

Hisui crumpled against the counter as Mira let out a squeal. "Hisui, I KNEW it. I _told _you! He's _falling _for you. You have to call him! You have to call him." Mira placed the card into Hisui's hand.

"B-but… But…"

"You have feelings for him too, don't you?!" Mira asked.

Hisui closed her eyes. She could see his smile, the warmth of his orange eyes. The gentleness in his glance towards her. Once or twice he had touched her shoulder, once or twice their hands had brushed. And she wanted that warmth… she wanted to hold his hand… to hold _him_. "Y-yes…" she whispered. "Yes."

"Then _call _him."

"But how long do I wait?!" Hisui whispered. "What if it's too soon?"

"Just do it, Sui!" She gasped.

"Tsk…" Hisui shook her head, pressing cool hands to her hot cheeks—trying to calm her blush. "When am I going to find a guy to tease _you_ about?"

Mirajane laughed. "Me?! You'll have tough luck with that one, I think." She winked. "Can't wait to hear what happens next."

* * *

It was a busy day—Laxus's day off, so she didn't see him in the morning like she did when he stopped by on the way to work. Lots of arrangements were ordered and made. Flowers watered, trimmed, and set out on display and then brought back in—and the whole day Laxus's messy scrawl was sitting in the drawer of her counter. When she finally was able to turn the little sign on her door around from OPEN to CLOSED she was exhausted. Behind her counter the ground was covered in petals, trimmed stems and discarded leaves. There were things to clean up, things to put away, but she hesitated. Her drawer was lying open—trimmers and pencils, pens and scissors all there… and… Laxus's card and phone number.

She gently lifted the little piece of paper, and turned to grab the landline, pressing in the numbers and waiting…. It rang… once… twice…

_"Detective Dreyar here." _She slowly sunk down, leaning against the counter, sitting on the floor—the cord of the landline stretching with her. _"Hello?" _

"Hi," she whispered. "It's… me."

His voice immediately grew softer, "_Hisui?"_

"Y-yeah," she smiled, twisting the cord around her finger. She glanced up at the painting above her—red tulips and white violets.

_"You called."_

She bit her lip, grinning like an idiot. "You agreed that I should put pink camellias in the bouquet."

He laughed, _"You say that like I remember what that means." _

Her cheeks grew warm. "'I'm longing for you.'"

There was a short pause, and a soft breath, _"Maybe I agreed because it's _true_." _

Her heart skipped a beat. "Don't say things like that!" She gasped, trying not to smile. "You're making me feel…" _All flustered… _

_ "Everything… everything you said in flowers… it's all true." _He said, Hisui's grip on the landline tightened, her heart bubbling with excitement. _"And… I _would_ like to take you to dinner… if you'd like—" _

"Yes!" She whispered.

He paused, _"What was that?"_

She took in a breath, "Yes. I'd _really _like to go out to dinner with you. How about tomorrow?"

_"I'll pick you up after work. Someplace nice." _

"I'll see you then," she whispered.

"_Goodnight."_

She stood slowly, murmuring her goodnight, and then set the phone back down on the receiver with a little click. She was frozen for one moment, her heart hammering. And then she let out a scream, hopping up and down in a circle, before dropping down against the counter, pressing her cheek against the cool counter. _How will I tell Mira?! She's going to tease me endlessly. _She laughed a little, sitting up to rest her head in her hands. And then she shot up, eyes wide. _What am I going to wear?! _


	4. White Carnation

Hisui fidgeted in her dark blue dress, fixing the straps for what must have been the hundredth time. _Is this too revealing? _The dress had a sweetheart neckline and a low back. Maybe she should find a cardigan or shrug to wear with it. Before she could open her closet door again there was a knock just below and her heart skipped a beat. It was dark in the shop as she dashed down the stairs, heels clacking on the tile floor as she took a deep breath. She could see Laxus standing outside the shop door where the little closed sign hung in the window. She took another deep breath, collecting herself before she crossed the room and swung open the door to face him.

He must have changed at the station because he wasn't in uniform. He was wearing a purple dress shirt, and tan pants. His hair was actually brushed back. The moment their eyes met he glanced over her, from her dress to her hair and smile, and his whole face turned bright red.

"…Hi..." She smiled, feeling her own cheeks grow warm.

"You look… beautiful…" He whispered, his voice hoarse. Hisui glanced down at her feet, biting her lip. She felt all flustered now—her whole face flushed and hot. This man… making her all…

"You look very nice too," she breathed, rubbing her arm.

"Are you cold?" He held out his coat which was draped over his arm. "Here." He gently wrapped her up in the fur. "Don't worry, it's just a short walk to the restaurant." He took a step back, letting her step outside, heels tapping on the sidewalk. She turned to lock her door, and when she turned back to face him he was holding out his arm, smiling sheepishly down at her. She slipped her arm in his and pulled him close, drawing in his warmth in the cool evening.

"I have something for you." Hisui said as they walked. She lifted her left hand and held out a white carnation. Laxus blinked, and they paused in their walk.

"A flower?" He gently took it from her hand. Then he offered her a knowing look, "Does this have anything to do with flower language?"

"Maybe," she smirked.

"What does it mean?" He asked as they resumed walking. He twirled the little flower between his fingers.

Hisui giggled, nudging him with her elbow. "You'll have to _guess_."

He blinked, orange eyes meeting her green. "Guess? Alright." He mused for a moment, "Joy? Happiness?"

Hisui smiled a little, pulling him closer as they walked. "No… it doesn't mean that."

"Mm… you're happy… we're going on a date?"

"Yes," Hisui giggled, "I _am_, but that's not what the flower means."

He frowned, his lip pouting a little, "Strong friendship?"

"Hm…" Hisui mused, resting her head against his shoulder. "I feel like it has a little bit more meaning than that."

"More than just friends, huh?" Laxus grinned.

The restaurant was on the corner—Hisui knew it but had never been inside. It looked like a fancy place. Fancy wallpaper, beautiful gold, dimly-lit chandeliers. They were led to a little table for two on one end of the restaurant. Laxus carefully pulled out her seat, and they sat together. It was awkward at first, but soon they fell into comfortable conversation. Laxus forgot about the white carnation, and they laughed and talked over wine and food. In the candlelight he looked even more attractive—or maybe that was his smile. He was happy. And seeing him smile so much… it made her happy.

The evening came to an end too fast, and as they left the little restaurant Laxus draped his coat over her shoulders, and the moved out into an evening lit by streetlamps. It was quiet. A few cars passed by. Hisui reached out and took Laxus's hand in hers. He paused, entwining their fingers together. She leaned against him, shoulder brushing his arm. They walked in silence for a little while, and then as they drew closer to the flower shop Laxus spoke,

"Are you going to tell me what this means?" He held up the flower in his hand. Hisui smiled.

"Give up already, detective?" The flush on his cheeks made her blush.

"Well, I could always look it up," he smirked.

"I'll tell you." Hisui turned to face him, still holding his hand. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. "The white carnation… it's my first response to the arrangement you had me make." She reached up to touch the petals of the little flower. "It means… 'You're sweet.' And… I wanted to give it to you because everything you've done for me makes me so happy… you make me melt inside…"

Before she could finish Laxus leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. Hisui froze, still unsure of what just happened. But Laxus was still so close, she could feel his breath on her neck, he turned his head so their noses brushed, forehead touching hers. She closed her eyes, reaching out to cup his cheek. _Kiss me. _He let out a soft breath, leaning closer—lips almost touching. _Kiss me now. _

"Laxus!" An unfamiliar voice called out from across the street. A young man with long green hair waved. As he crossed the street, drawing closer to them, Hisui could see he wore a police uniform. Laxus must have known him from work. The blond haired officer jerked away from Hisui in surprirse.

"Freed?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I—"

"Laxus! Hisui!" Mira waved from the doorway of her shop, and then looked both ways before bounding across the street, "How was your first date?!" She gasped, eyes trained on Hisui expectantly.

"It was nice," Hisui smiled, still holding Laxus's hand.

"I see you've met Freed!" Mira set a hand on the green-haired officer's shoulders, and the young man's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Not officially." Hisui laughed.

"You two know each other?!" Laxus gasped.

"Mirajane's case was the first case I took," Freed nodded, clearing his throat.

"Case?" Hisui blinked, and then she remembered. "Oh, right!"

"Seems I'm the only one in the dark here…?" Laxus frowned.

"When my little sister Lisanna went missing," Mirajane said. "Freed was the officer to pick up the case."

"That was when Evergreen and I were partners," Freed said, his blush darkening as Mira leaned against his shoulder. Hisui grinned at her friend, raising an eyebrow. Mira noticed, but offered her a glare and ignored her.

"Freed and Evergreen managed to bring Lisanna bake safely, thank goodness," the café-owner beamed. "Elfman and I are forever grateful." Hisui could remember when Lisanna first went missing. It had been a long wait before they finally brought her home. Mirajane had come crying to her one night after weeks of refusing to show emotion. _"What if she's dead?!" _When the police had finally found Lisanna… Mira had burst into tears and couldn't stop crying, but Hisui had never met the detectives who were on the case.

"Well, it's late," Freed said, "I should head home, I have an early shift tomorrow. Thanks for letting me stop by, Mira."

"Thanks for talking!" Mira beamed. "I have to finish cleaning the tables! I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ be." She giggled, waving as she practically skipped across the street. Hisui let out a deep breath.

"Thank you… for taking me out," she blushed a little looking up at him, remembering him so close to her.

"It was nice getting to know you," he smiled, squeezing her hand. She glanced down at the ground and then back into his eyes.

"You too…" she whispered, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. "Goodnight, Laxus." She stood up on her tiptoes, grasping his collar and pressing a tender kiss to his jaw. She lingered there a little longer than she should have maybe… and when she pulled away she pulled away just barely, their noses brushing again.

"G-goodnight," He breathed.

She took a step back, and watched him go, waving once as he turned back to look at her. Then she turned back and unlocked the shop, locking the door behind her as she came in. She took in a deep breath, feeling too excited and too giddy to sleep. She carefully slipped out of her heels and headed towards the stairs, passing the white carnations and the red roses. She smiled a little to herself. _I hope we can go out again soon_.


	5. Yellow Zinnia

_I'll come by tonight_. Hisui reread the message, heart fluttering. It had been a couple weeks since their first date. They had gone out together several times now, and Laxus still stopped by on his way to work. Sometimes after work he'd stay to help her clean the shop after a long day. She hesitated, rereading the text again. And then responded. _Do you want to go out for dinner?_ ❤️

She set her phone aside as the little bell on the door handle jangled and a customer walked in. She recognized him as he stepped into the shop, his green hair tied back in a loose bun, his cheeks flushed bright red. He was in uniform, with a red coat overtop his blue shirt and badge.

"Good… morning…" he said, trying to compose himself.

"Good morning, Officer Justine!" Hisui beamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Freed said, smiling a little. "It's just Freed."

"Okay, Freed. What can I do for you today? I don't suppose you're looking to buy some flowers?" She laughed.

"Actually… uhh…" Freed flushed bright red again, taking an awkward step towards the counter. "I was hoping you could help me with something… you seem to know Mirajane really well."

"Mira and I are good friends!" Hisui nodded.

"I was wondering if you knew what her favorite flower is… I… wanted to get her some." Hisui recognized that flush on Freed's face almost instantly. She was sure it was the same one _she_ herself wore every time she thought about Laxus. _Oh! Finally. Someone I can tease Mira about. _

"Yes, actually, I know exactly which flower she likes best." Hisui beamed. She came around the counter and led Freed to one corner of the shop, where yellow Zinnias were displayed on a little table. She lifted the little pot. "Zinnias aren't often cut… in bouquets or anything. Though, I can if you'd like—"

"These will last longer though, right?" Freed asked, gesturing to the little plant. Hisui nodded.

"Yes. Mira has a couple plants, but she always told me that someday she wants a whole garden full."

"I'll get this for her then," Freed said.

"Great!" Hisui beamed, "I know she'll love it." She led him back to the counter where he paid for the flowers. He paused at the door, eyeing the little yellow buds, just blooming.

"Why does she like these ones so much?"

"They remind her of her sister…" Hisui whispered. "They remind her of Lisanna."

Freed paused, his expression softening. "Lisanna…. Of course."

"Don't keep her waiting, Officer," Hisui beamed. Freed's face turned bright red and he jumped as if being yanked out of thought, before dashing back out across the street. Hisui shook her head, laughing a little, grabbing her phone. She'd wait until she saw Freed leave the shop and then she'd text Mira. She unlocked her phone and a message popped up: _Detective Dreyar_ ❤️ Her heart skipped a beat. She tapped the little notification.

_Dinner? If you want. I just want to see you. _

She dropped her head into her hands, her cheeks so hot. _This man…. This feeling… _

⁂

Mira leaned back against the counter with a deep sigh. Things were finally slowing down. Just as she was about to mention the slow down to Lucy the bell at the door rung as the old door swung open. _I spoke too soon. _She turned putting on her smile-for-customers, only for it to drop away. She let out a breath at the sight of that familiar green hair, and blue uniform.

"Freed!" She beamed, feeling her cheeks go warm. She saw Lucy offer her a knowing smile out of the corner of her eye.

"If you need me I'll be in the back… I've got some stuff to… uh… restock?" She slipped away and Mira was left alone with the detective who saved her sister. His face was red as a tomato as he crossed the room, and clumsily set a little pot on the counter in front of her.

"I uh…"

"Zinnias…?" Mira whispered, her heart skipping a beat.

"H-Hisui said they're your favorite, so… _naturally_… I had to…"

She touched the leaves of the little plant, tears filling her eyes. "F-Freed… you… you didn't have to."

"I knew it!" Freed gasped, "Y-you hate them—"

"N-no! It's nothing like that," Mirajane laughed a little through her tears. "I love Zinnias… and… and I'm so happy!"

"You… you like them…" he let out a sigh of relief. Mira wiped away a tear and reached out to gently take his collar, leaning across the counter to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

The police officer's jaw dropped. "I…"

"Do you want to go out?" Mira asked, "M…Maybe after work?" _That blush_. She offered him a smirk, hand still tight on his collar. "Yeah?"

He offered her a mischievous grin, leaning close, "Yes."

"Good," she said, letting out a sigh, leaning close just as the door swung open. _A customer now?! _

Freed smiled, his eyes teasing… tempting… "I'll see you tonight."

"You better."

Only a little while after he left Mira's phone dinged: _Hisui? _Of course it was Hisui… _Looks like you've got an admirer. _😉

_They're just flowers. _Mira texted back, but her heart was bubbling with happiness. "I hope they're not just flowers," she whispered.

Lucy stepped out from the back, grin wide, "Trust me. They aren't."

⁂

The sound of her bell ringing right at closing made her smile. She knew _exactly _who it was. She spun around, practically doing a happy dance. "You're _late_." She teased. The slight flush that dusted Laxus's cheeks was satisfying.

"Sorry," He sighed. "Got held up at the station."

"That's okay, I'm just really happy you're here." She came around the counter to take his hand, and he leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"I can help tidy up if you want to go out to eat," he offered, pressing another tender kiss to her temple. She beamed, leaning against him, feeling her cheeks go hot.

"Thank you! Would you help me bring in the buckets from outside?"

They worked together, tidying up the shop and putting the flowers away for morning. While they worked they talked. Laxus asked her about flower language and she told him some of what she knew.

"Each flower means something?"

"Yeah, like…" she blushed a little, "The bouquet you had me make… the carnation I gave you… each of those flowers means different things."

"What does this one mean?" He asked, gesturing to some yellow flowers in a bucket.

"Yellow hyacinth? Jealousy."

"So not a very good one." He frowned, eyes tracing the room, and then pointed to some white flowers. "What about those? What do those mean?"

"White gardenias…" she flushed under his intense gaze. "When you give someone a white gardenia, you're telling them that they're lovely."

Laxus paused, setting aside his mop, and picking a flower from the set, before walking over to the counter. Hisui frowned, sitting up from wiping down the counter. "What are you doing?"

"I'd like to buy this flower."

"W…what?"

"I'd like to buy this flower," he said again. She was dumbfounded, but she rang him up, and he paid with card. He slipped his wallet back into his back pocket before letting out a breath and gently holding the flower across the counter to her.

"Laxus…" she breathed, reaching out, their fingers brushing.

"You're the loveliest thing in my life…" he whispered. Their eyes met, gold and green, and Hisui didn't hesitate. She leaned across the counter, closing the distance between them and kissing him on the mouth. He reached up to cup her cheek, fingers tangling in her short hair. The kiss didn't last long enough. The moment he pulled away she already missed his warmth, missed the taste of him on her lips.

"I could…. Kiss you again…" she whispered.

He let out a deep breath, his cheeks flushed, scar more visible against the blush. "Kiss me whenever you want," He murmured.

"You might regret that," she said.

"Regret kisses from you? I seriously doubt that—"

Before he could finish she pressed another kiss to his lips, and he melted against her touch. She pulled him closer by his collar. Dinner out was completely forgotten.


	6. Yellow Hyacinth

He had the day off so he had decided to help Hisui in the shop. _"You really want to help me tidy and clean things on your day off?" _She had laughed, cheeks flushed, green eyes bright.

_"Of course, I do." _There was nothing else he wanted to do—nothing besides be with her.

The bell on the door jangled as Mira practically skipped into the shop. "Good morning you two!" She laughed, her voice soft and bright.

"Mira," Hisui beamed, she was sitting by the counter watering yellow hyacinth. "Aren't you supposed to be in the café?"

Mira waved her hand as if it was no big deal. "Nah! Lucy's taking care of the counter, and Levy just got in as well. My _boyfriend_ is coming and I want to get him a flower. You got Laxus a flower on your first date, right?"

Laxus felt his cheeks grow hot and he quickly returned to sweeping.

"Yeah," Hisui sighed, Laxus dared to catch a glimpse of the adorable smile touching her lips.

"Well I'm just going to look around for the right one!" Mira nodded, turning to look through the buckets of flowers throughout the shop.

The bell rang again, and a customer walked in. Laxus usually just let Hisui do her job. She was so good with people, he kept sweeping as the customer approached the counter.

"Good morning," Hisui beamed, her voice bright and happy, "How can I help you?"

Laxus perked up at the sound of a young man's voice. "I'm looking to buy some flowers for a girl I really like... She really likes flower language, do you know flower language?"

_That sounds _awfully _familiar. _He glanced up to see the young man at the counter. He was lean and tall—though not as tall as Laxus… maybe he was younger than Laxus? He might have been closer to Hisui's age, nineteen or twenty. He was leaning close to the counter, running his fingers through his _mess _of brown hair. _Doesn't he know what hair gel is? _Laxus narrowed his eyes, careful not to bump into the pots of petunias, watching as Hisui offered the young man a bright smile.

"Of course! What are you looking to tell her?"

"Just… how beautiful she is, how much I admire her."

Laxus tried to go back to sweeping. _It's for another girl. It's for another girl. _But his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. He gritted his teeth.

"What size arrangement would you like?" Hisui asked.

"Just a small one," the young man said. _Hah! I got her a big one. _"She likes simple things."

Laxus furrowed his brow, gripping the broom so tight he was sure he could almost break it in half at even just a slight movement from his wrist. He glanced up to meet Mira's eyes. The barista's smile was gleaming with understanding. She _knew_. She let out a sing-song whisper, "Laxus is jealous."

He gritted his teeth. "I am _not_."

But he couldn't help it. Every time he glanced over at Hisui talking to the random customer, it made his stomach go into knots and his chest feel like there was a fire in his heart. He had to cool off, this was ridiculous. He propped his broom against the wall, trying not to be too loud, and moved for the door. As he reached for the handle Hisui called out,

"Oh, Laxus! Where are you going?"

"I just…" he didn't have an excuse. The flower shop owner was looking at him expectantly, green eyes wide with worry. "I just forgot… about a phone call I have to make."

"Okay!" She smiled, though she did seem a little worried.

He stepped outside, letting out a breath. If he was still a smoker, he'd have a cigarette. For some reason he was craving one bad now. He kicked a pebble into the street, pulling out his phone. He'd take a walk. _Forget about it. Just forget about it. _

⁂

"Sui." Mirajane let out an exasperated sigh. She set down a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, you're going all out for your _boyfriend_," Hisui teased.

"I couldn't decide on just one. He'll love it."

"I know he will," Hisui winked.

"Sui, I have to tell you something." Mira repeated at Hisui rang her up at the register.

"What's that?"

"I don't think Laxus is going to come back unless you talk to him."

Hisui paused, glancing up at her friend. "What… what do you mean?"

"Couldn't you tell he was super grumpy?" Mira laughed a little, crossing her arms. "He was definitely jealous of that last costumer you had."

"Jealous?! Of that guy?!"

"I know, right?" Mirajane giggled, "He was _so_ not your type. He was like a string bean, and we both know you like your men…" she flexed her muscles, "BIG."

"MIRA!" Hisui gasped, her face going hot. "Stop! Oh my goddd. And besides!" She snapped, pressing her cold hands to her raging hot cheeks, "Even if that guy _was_ my type, I don't care! I have feelings for Laxus!"

"Well, I think you need to tell him that." Mira said, pointedly. "If you need to rush after him, I'll stay here and watch the shop for you."

"Would you?" Hisui breathed.

"Tsk, yes. That's what friends are for. Go get your man!"

Hisui grabbed her phone, rushing out of the shop. "Thank you, Mira!"

She paused on the sidewalk, one message from _Detective Dreyar_ ❤️. _I needed to take a walk. I'm just going to the park and back. _

She set off. She had the path to the park memorized. She was sure, based on when he had sent this that he was already on his way back, but she didn't want him to be alone! Was he really jealous of that guy? She wanted to laugh about it because… that guy?! But she also didn't want him to ever feel that way… it made her heart ache. _I only care about you, Laxus. _She paused at the street light, the park was just across the street, but as she reached out to press the crosswalk button she saw him—tall and broad, his spiked blond hair. He was coming back out of the park, and as the crosswalk like turned white he crossed the street.

"Laxus!" She waved, catching his eye.

"'Sui? What are you… who's watching the shop?"

"Mira is! She said she could watch it until we get back. I wanted to come find you myself."

They stood at the edge of the street, Laxus towering over her. "You didn't have to, I just needed some air."

"Were you…" she hesitated, wringing her hands. "jealous?"

His eyes widened. "W-what?! Jealous?! Of who? That shrimp—?!"

"You _are_ jealous!" Hisui gasped, "I didn't think you were, but Mira said—"

"Mira shouldn't have said anything!" Laxus snapped. Hisui reached out and grabbed his collar.

"I'm glad she did!" She gasped, "Because now I can tell you this: … I _only _care about _you_."

He was quiet for a minute, and then reached out to cup her cheek. "Not some shrimp?"

"_Some shrimp_ is definitely '_not my type_,' as Mira so eloquently put it." She laughed. "And even if he was… I only have eyes for _you_."

"I adore you," Laxus whispered.

Hisui let out a soft laugh and then closed the distance between the two of them to kiss him, fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. _He adores me. _Her heart pounding in her chest. _He adores me. _He pressed a hand to the small of her back, holding her in his hands. She could have melted against him. _Maybe I love him. _She smiled, pulling away once, only to kiss him again. _Maybe I'm falling in love. _

⁂

Freed looked exhausted as he stepped into the café, letting out a deep breath. It was late—an hour and a half past the time he was _supposed_ to arrive, two hours after the coffee shop had closed.

"Mira," He let out another deep sigh. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he could fall asleep standing. "I'm so sorry…" he groaned. "There was an emergency and—"

"It's okay." Mira smiled, coming around the counter and crossing the room to gently pull him into her arms. He relaxed against her, holding her gently. "I have some pastries, and something else for you. We don't have to go anywhere today. Why don't we just sit here and talk." She gestured to the padded bench against the wall. Freed dropped down onto the bench resting his head against the wall with a groan. As soon as Mira had grabbed the plate pastries and the bouquet of flowers she sat down next to him.

"You should eat something, Freed," she smiled.

He opened his eyes, and nodded, grabbing a pastry. "Did you make these?" He mumbled, taking a big bite.

"Yeah," she beamed.

"Your baking is amazing, Mira," he groaned, closing his eyes. "I always forget its to die for."

"I also got you these." She held out the bouquet. The police officer's eyes widened, and his whole face turned bright red.

"For me…?"

"Who else?" she laughed. He took the bouquet in his hand, blinking at the daisies, the red in his cheeks growing deeper.

"Mira…" he sighed, a light smile touching his lips. "Thank you." He gently set the bouquet on the table and dropped his head against her shoulder. "I apologize… I'm not very good company tonight. I'm just… so tired."

"It's alright," Mira held him close, brushing her fingers through his long hair. It was a mess, after the long day of work. Mira knew that usually he kept his hair in a bun while he was at work, today he must have been in a rush. She hummed softly, gently running her fingers through the green strands, and then, with his head still resting on her shoulder, she gently began braiding his hair. "You need to get some rest, dear," she murmured, gently taking the hair tie off her wrist and wrapping it around the end of his new braid.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his lips brushing against her neck. "Just a few more minutes."

"A few more minutes?" Mira laughed. "Of what?"

Freed sat up, reaching out to cup Mira's cheek, a small smile touching her lips, reaching his tired blue eyes. "A few more minutes of _you_."


	7. Monkshood

"Yes," Hisui nodded, glancing out the window at the frosty street beyond. Mira was hanging Christmas lights in the window of her shop. "Coming tomorrow?" Hisui frowned, "What time? … Perfect. I'll be here bright and early… thanks! Bye!"

The shop bell jangled as she set the phone back on the receiver, and the familiar form of her police officer stepped in. He had on his uniform and fur coat. His nose was pink from the cold.

"Good morning," he smiled, setting a little paper bag with pastries into her hand. His voice sounded funny, like his nose was stuffy.

"Good morning, _Detective_ _Dreyar_," Hisui teased, and then she frowned, "Do you have a cold?"

"No," he groaned, "This time of year—Christmastime that is—I always get allergies. My nose is just stuffy, same as always."

"Then I _will _kiss you," Hisui laughed, leaning across the counter to gently kiss his lips.

"What?" Laxus asked, teasing, "You don't want to get sick?!" His voice did sound funny with such a stuffy nose.

"I have a big delivery to the shop tomorrow—and then I have to sell all the new flowers. It's Christmastime! I can't get sick!"

"What kind of flowers?" Laxus frowned.

"A big order of poinsettias."

"Poinsettias?" Laxus mused, "Are those the red ones that are everywhere during the holidays?"

"Yeah," Hisui nodded, "There are different colors, of course, but red is the most popular. It's always a very important flower for any shop to have during the holiday season! Everyone wants poinsettias for Christmas."

"That'll be good for your shop then," Laxus smiled.

"It should be."

"I need to head out… work…" He groaned, standing up straight, "I'll call you tonight?"

"Yes, please!" She beamed.

"Talk to you then!" He turned, heading towards the door.

"Hey!" Hisui huffed, "Where are you going?" She reached out to catch his arm, and rell him back in towards the counter, grabbing his collar and pulling him close.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he teased, "Did you want a goodbye kiss?"

"Something like that," she grinned, pulling him closer by his collar.

"'Something like that,'" he scoffed, before titling his head and kissing her tenderly.

The bells on the door jangled. "Ohoho!"

"Mira!" Hisui jerked away form the kiss, still clutching Laxus's collar. "What are you doing here?!"

"You asked me to come help hang lights!" Mira said. "You two are so cute!" She let out a sigh, "It was meant to be."

"Mira!" Hisui groaned.

"I'm going to be late," Laxus whispered, drawing the flower shop owner's eyes back to him. She let out a sigh.

"One more kiss?"

"I _did _say you could kiss me whenever you want."

She laughed, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

The moment he slipped out, Mira let out a squeal from where she was standing—already on a ladder by Hisui's window—almost knocking over a pot of monkshood which Hisui kept on the top shelf. "You two are perfect!" She gasped.

"What about you and Freed?" Hisui rolled her eyes.

"Tsk," Mira scoffed, "What about me and Freed? There's nothing to tell."

⁂

"Stay," Mira whispered. Freed's eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed from either the cold or the way she was smiling at him. She loved to make the police officer all flustered. "Just for coffee."

The snow was beginning to dust the sidewalk, and cling to Freed's green hair. "Alright," he nodded. "I'll stay." Mira led him into the shop, which was now fully decorated for the holidays. She brewed a bit of coffee, and they talked for a while, side-by-side on one of the benches by the wall.

"It's late," Mira sighed, "I know you have work tomorrow. Besides, look at that outside… if you stay much longer you may be stuck." The snow was blanketing the streets and the sidewalks.

Freed nodded sensibly. "I'm usually in bed by now. You probably already know that I like to stick to a strict routine."

"Someday we should change that," She smiled, teaching out to brush a stray strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Change my routine?" Freed asked, looking rather dubious.

"No. Change you _sticking _to your routine."

"Wh—" Freed blinked, "What?"

"Sometimes," Mira murmured, "It's fun to be spontaneous. Like, for example…" she pointed above them to where green leaves hung across the ceiling. "You know what that means, right?"

"Mistletoe…" Freed whispered, his whole face turning bright red.

Mira laughed, reaching out to take his hand. "She we follow through with the tradition—"

Freed's warm hand cupped her cheek, serious blue eyes studying her face—ending on her lips. And then he leane forward until his forehead rested against hers, their noses brushing. She clutched his shoulder, fingers brushing through his hair.

"Kiss me," she demanded, her voice low.

A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth, "Ask nicely," he growled.

She was surprised, but she wouldn't ask again. She leaned forward, kissing him hard, fingers running through his hair, pulling him close, until she was pressed up against him. He deepend the kiss, and she let him lead, hungry for more of him. He pulled away, pressing heavy kisses against her jaw, down her neck. She let out a soft breath, "Freed…" fingers tightening in his hair as he kissed lower. "Freed…" And then she laughed, and he paused, sitting up, his eyes full of stars.

"What?"

"I got you," she giggled, still out of breath. His touch made her almost dizzy with delight, maybe she should have let him continue…

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"It's not mistletoe."

"_W h a t_."

"It's… holly and cedar," she laughed, dropping her head against his shoulder. "Isn't it fun to do something spontaneous every once in a while?"

He didn't respond for one moment, catching his breath, and then he kissed her temple, lips lingering there for a moment. "Yes…" he whispered, "I guess it does… but…"

"…you have work."

"Yes."

"That's okay, I do too!" She laughed a little, sitting up, and reaching out to fix his disheveled hair.

"Goodnight, Mira," he whispered, her name sounding so good on his lips.

"Goodnight."

⁂

Laxus stood outside the shop as Hisui unlocked the door for him. It was freezing out, and almost already dark in the streets—pouring snow once more. Things were going to be slow the next morning before the plows came through.

"I'm so sorry!" Hisui groaned as she swung the door open. Her sleeves were rolled up, her muscles taught. He found his eyes following her biceps. _Get a hold of yourself. _ "I've been trying to figure out what to do with all these poinsettias!"

Laxus stepped into the shop, as Hisui rushed back over to the counter, setting down the particularly large potted plant. The shop was practically overflowing with the classic, red Christmas flower.

"Wow," Laxus said, his eyes watering—_stupid allergies_!—"when you said 'big order'…"

"They sent me _way too many_!" Hisui gasped, exasperated. "Way, way too many! I don't know what I'll do with them all!"

He was trying to listen, but something was wrong. His eyes watering, and he suddenly felt dizzy—breathless. He took in a shaky breath. His lungs hurt. _Can't… _He turned, reaching for the door. _What the hell is…?! _

"Laxus?" Hisui said, "Are you alright?" She sounded so far away, like everything was underwater. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears—too fast.

"I— I can't—" _Can't **breathe**_**!**

He stumbled, coughing, his lungs burning, eyes watering, and then he fell. _Breathe… breathe… _but his lungs wouldn't listen.

"Laxus!" Something crashed to the floor, shattering. And then footsteps. "Laxus?! Y-yes! Please send an ambulance, my boyfriend—"

Everything was fading. _Breathe! _The flowershop, the dozens of red flowers, and Hisui… fading away… away…


	8. Primrose

"Hisui!" Mirajane gasped. "I just saw the sign. What in the world…? You're selling these for only a _dollar each?!" _She tapped one of the little plastic pots a red poinsettia was sitting in.

Hisui nodded, moving a bucket of red roses aside to make room for another promotional sign. "And I'll lower it to 25 cents if they're not all sold by tomorrow."

"Why?!" Mira gasped, baffled. "These usually sell for five dollars a piece—or more!"

"I got way too many," Hisui huffed, moving around to tidy the area by the cash register. "Besides… I had to see Laxus off in an ambulance last night."

"WHAT?!"

The night before, Hisui had watched the ambulance fade from view, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She had taken her own car to the hospital. They didn't keep Laxus long. When they finally let her in back he was breathing through a little mask. He groaned when she stepped in, slipping the mask away from his mouth.

_"I'm sorry, Sui." _

_"For what?" _She had frowned.

_ "For passing out on you. You must have been scared—" _

_"You scared me to death!" _She had gasped, but before he could respond she crossed the room throwing her arms around his shoulders and holding him close.

"Helloooo? Earth to Hisui?"

Hisui let out a deep sigh, leaning over her counter. "It turns out Laxus is deathly allergic… to poinsettias."

"Oh no," Mira whispered, her blue eyes wide. "Is he alright."

"He'll be fine," Hisui whispered, tears stinging her eyes again.

"Oh no, Hisui…" Mira whispered, pulling Hisui into her arms, "Please don't cry. He's alright—"

"It's my fault," she whispered, biting her lip, and trying not to cry.

"Hisui," Mira snapped, pulling away and holding her by her shoulders. "Don't you _dare_ say something like that! You had no idea Laxus was allergic to poinsettias. _He _didn't even know. So please don't cry, dear."

"I almost lost him," she gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He could have _died!" _

Mirajane studied her, blue eyes tracing over Hisui's flushed cheeks, her tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Sui," she sighed, tilting her head a little, "Oh honey, you're _smitten_."

Her cheeks grew warmer, and through her tears she couldn't hide her smile. "I…"

"I know that look," Mira smiled, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind Hisui's ear. "You have to tell him." Hisui nodded, afraid that if she said anything she'd burst into tears again. "You'll tell him?" Mira beamed. Hisui nodded again.

"…I'll… I'll try."

⁂

Mira groaned, leaning over the counter in the café. Her back ached, but there was still so much icing to do before the sales tomorrow. _What time is it? _She almost glanced at the clock. _No don't even think about that now. I can't go to bed until these are finished. _She glanced up from the gingerbread cookies out the front window of the café towards Hisui's shop across the street. All her windows were dark. So she was finally asleep. She had been busy all day—selling poinsettia after poinsettia. _Poor girl. _Hisui was like a little sister to Mira. And Mira's heart hurt to see Hisui so worried. But she had never imagined that anything would prompt Hisui to do something so crazy as selling all her poinsettias for only a dollar a piece. _Yeah, she's really fallen for him_.

Mirajane returned her attention to all the cookies she still had to ice, and it was getting late. She let out a soft yawn and jumped when she heard a rapping at the front door of her shop. She glanced up to see that flash of bright green hair and a rather serious smile that melted away to mischief the moment their eyes met.

"Freed!" She gasped as she finally unlocked the door to let him in. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"You said you had to stay up late," Freed frowned. "And I wondered if perhaps… things would go faster if you had more hands to help." He held up his hands and she laughed, gently taking his arm and pulling him into the store away from the snow-covered street.

"You're wonderful," she breathed, "You want to help me ice these cookies? Really?"

"The sooner you finish, the sooner you get some well-deserved rest, correct?"

"Correct." She giggled.

"Then yes, I'd very much like to help."

They got to work, Mira showing Freed how to dot icing quickly on the little gingerbread men. They worked diligently for a few minutes before Mira couldn't resist anymore. Upon accidently getting icing on her pinky she leaned over and tapped it against Freed's nose, dotting the tip of his nose with white. He blinked and then offered her a frown, blue eyes lit with confusion.

"Wha-"

"You've got something on your nose," Mira teased, cupping his chin.

"Mira—"

She leaned over and kissed the icing off his nose, leaving him flushed and blinking in the dim light of the bakery. His blue eyes stared at her for a moment in awe, before shock blinked away and his lips twisted in a smirk. "Oh, I see how it is." And he lunged forward, stealing a kiss, pushing them both back against the wall with his momentum. She let him kiss away the taste of vanilla frosting on her tongue, fingers tangled in her hair. And she smiled, to be in his arms… where it was warm… safe. Days had been so busy leading up to Christmas, and just his gentle touch washed away all her stress and anxiety.

When he pulled away, they were both breathless. He leaned against the wall with one arm, forehead resting against her forehead. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I…" that bravery, that mischief was gone, replaced by a flush. "I should have asked.

"Tsk. Asking for permission is _boring_," she teased, grabbing him by the collar. "I'm telling you right now, you're allowed to kiss me whenever you want."

That spark returned to his eyes, almost a purple light. "Good," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again. But she jerked away.

"But not now!" She gasped, "Because I just remembered we _do _have to finish these cookies! Ah!"

"Oh right…" Freed sighed, turning back to the counter where she was beginning to frantically ice again. "The cookies."

"Hey," Mira glanced up once, "Don't be so sad. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." And with a wink, she left him just as flustered as he had been before.

⁂

_The shop opens in an hour… _Hisui let out a breath, rolling over in her bed, and burying her head under the blankets. _You should get up. You should get up. _But she was exhausted. She had sold over half of the poinsettias the day before. Her shop had never been so busy. _You need to get up and turn on the heaters. _She had left her downstairs windows open all night, shutting her bedroom door and turning up her heater to high. She had wanted to air out the whole place so that maybe Laxus could come in again. Though, she wasn't sure how much it would help.

There was a buzzing on her bedside stand and she reached out, fingers brushing the smooth surface of her phone, almost knocking over the little pot of primorse, before managing to pull her little device into her hands. She adjusted her pajama tank-top quickly before tapping the answer button, sitting up a little in her warm bed. "Hello?"

"Sui?" His voice sounded hoarse, tired, but it was definitely him.

"Laxus!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you still in bed?" He teased, almost as if he could hear it in her voice.

"Tsk, no." She huffed, rolling over and slipping out of bed onto the carpet. "Of course not."

"Hmm… well… you're not downstairs."

She blinked, eyes wide. "Are you outside?!" She gasped.

"Maybe," he laughed, and then burst into a coughing fit, taking in several heaving breaths, before calming.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. "

"Well…" he wheezed. "It _is _very cold."

"Oh!" She didn't even bother to grab her robe, swinging open her bedroom door, and dancing barefooted down the stairs to her shop and towards the front door, the phone under her chin. It was absolutely _freezing. _By the time she reached the glass, Laxus's tall form just beyond, her teeth were already chattering.

She paused at the door, her green eyes meeting his gold. "Last time you were in here you almost died."

"I have an inhaler now. And besides… it uh… looks like you got rid of a lot of them." He frowned, glancing at her big signs in the window.

"Okay, but only if we can go straight upstairs where it's warm."

He chuckled, and nodded. "Fine by me."

She quickly unlocked the door, pulling him inside. He shut the door and locked it before she dragged him up the stairs, bare feet tapping on tile until they were back in the safety and warmth of her bedroom. She shut the door, to keep in the warm, and turned to face him, tossing her phone aside and pulling him into a crushing hug.

"You're alright."

He laughed, "Baby, you saw me yesterday."

"I know, but… you're here."

"And you're… selling all your poinsettias for only a dollar each?"

She pulled away to look up at him with a frown. "Of _course _I am," she huffed. "What else am I going to do with them?"

"Sui, you told me that was a really important part of your income this time of year."

"So?" She snapped. "Those flowers almost _killed_ you."

"I'm fine!"

"Listen," she groaned, grabbing his shirt, "Laxus! I'm not going to lose you to _a plant! _I'm selling them _now_, no matter what you say! Because I _love_ you!"

She froze, staring up at him, her cheeks growing hot as his gold eyes bore through her, his cheeks turning bright red. "Y… you…? You wh…?"

"I _love_ you," she whispered. "I love you, Laxus…." She gripped his shirt tighter. "Say… say something."

"You…" he reached up with his big, rough hands, gently cupping her cheeks. "You love me?"

"Yes."

He closed the distance between them, tenderly kissing her—lips just barely brushing against hers. "I love you too."

Her heart skipped a beat, and warmth filled her. She couldn't help but smile, tingling with happiness and excitement. She pulled him down into another kiss, cupping the back of his head with her hand, fingers running through his hair, pulling him closer.

He dropped back on to the bed, sitting on the edge, pulling her close. Pulling away, only to kiss her again, and again. "Say it again," he whispered, orange eyes tracing over her, memorizing her soft expression, her smile. "Say it again."

"I love you." More kisses, buttons undone. He leaned back on the bed, pulling her up into his lap. And she let out a breath, resting her forehead against his for just a moment before pressing tantalizing kisses to his jaw, and down his neck. He let out a soft sigh, hands warm against her hips. "Let's stay in bed all day," she murmured between kisses.

"Sounds good to me," he said, cupping her cheek again to gently pull her away to meet his eyes. He closed the distance to kiss her lips. And just as she was pulling off her tank top, her phone let out a violin melody. And she pulled away, dropping her head against his shoulder with a groan.

"That's my last-minute alarm," she whispered. "I have to go set up the shop."

He nodded, "And you know I have work."

"After being in the hospital?" She gasped.

"I'm wearing my uniform, Sui," he laughed. She _had _noticed but it didn't seem like an important detail. "Besides, it was nothing. I'm fine now." He stole another kiss, lingering there for just a moment too long, and still it was not enough.

"I'm going to get dressed." She stood, reaching out to just fix the buttons of his uniform. He took her hand in his pressing a tender kiss to her knuckles.

"I'll see you after work." He promised, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Detective," she breathed, smile touching her lips.

He stood, kissing her knuckles once more, "I love you too, my Queen."

"Stop," she laughed, pushing him lightly. "You better go, or you'll be late." She watched him slip out of her room, cold air hitting her face just before he shut the door. She could hear him jumping down the stairs, letting out a laugh as he hit the bottom step, and then she heard the front door bells jangled and he was gone. She let out a sigh, leaning against the wall for a moment, before rushing to grab her clothes for the day.


	9. Orange Blossom

Laugher bounced off the tall brick walls of the police station. Desks had been cleared away earlier that afternoon, streamers and garlands strung across the ceiling, and a live band was playing in one corner as people moved between the silent auction, the dessert table, and the dance floor. The new year's gala was underway, midnight fast approaching. Mira offered Freed a soft smile as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Did I tell you that you look very nice tonight," Mira smiled, taking a sip of the bubbly drink. She loved seeing Freed's cheeks flush bright red. She reached out, brushing her hand over his chest and smoothing down the lapels of his suit. "This is _very _becoming." Freed cleared his throat, blue eyes glancing over her.

"You…" He paused to clear his throat again, "You look _beautiful_." Then he smiled a little, setting aside his champagne glass and holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Mira laughed, setting her glass next to his and letting him pull her out onto the dance floor, past the drink table decorated with orchids. Her silvery silk gown shimmered in the light of the police station-turned-ballroom. Freed let out a sigh, tucking a stray strand of green hair behind his ear before pulling her close and letting the music lead them in a gentle sway.

"This is how I want things to be," he whispered, "Always."

"What do you mean?" Mira giggled.

"You and me… music leading us to dance away every worry…" He mumbled.

"Hm… it's not like you to be so romantic," Mira said, leaning in close, their noses brushing. "_You_ inspire that within me," he said, before closing the distance between them and kissing her. She loved his kisses, the ones that were soft… _and _the ones that were desperate… hungry for her… This one was the softest one yet, tender, full of unspoken promises. She tilted her head, kissing him again as he pulled away.

"Do you remember," she whispered, the music almost forgotten, but Freed lead… gently moving them in time to the violin and cello. "Not long after we first met, you came into the café… you wanted to ask me a few more questions about Lisanna. But I wasn't downstairs. Lucy was watching the shop. She told you to go ahead and knock on the apartment door, up above. And you did, but I didn't answer… Do you remember…?"

"I could hear you crying," he said, blue eyes meeting blue, like two oceans merging together and finally understanding each other… it was like they were the only two people at the gala.

"You came in and you found me on the kitchen floor, sobbing against one of the dining room chairs because I'd dropped the ring Lisanna gave me into the sink… And you dropped _everything_. You pulled open the doors under the sink, and took apart the drain and retrieved the ring. And when you gave it to me you told me you would find Lisanna, even if it meant walking through hell and back—for me."

"I remember," he said.

"I don't think I realized then… but I think that was the moment I started falling in love with you."

Freed froze, they both came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. "In… love…?" he whispered. Mira felt a warmth fill her heart. She gently let go of his hand to straighten his lapels nervously before glancing up into his deep blue eyes.

"Detective Freed Justine, I _love_ you."

"You love…" he paused, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide as if he couldn't quite believe it. "You love _me?!" _

"I love you," she murmured, "With every piece of me. You are my _everything_." She laughed a little at his stunned expression, how tense he was suddenly. "Did I break you?"

"On the contrary," he whispered, as if he were only just catching his breath, "You've put me back together again." And he kissed her again, pulling her close by her waist… hungry for more than just a kiss, hungry for _her. _"I love you too…" he breathed when the pulled away, all too soon. "I love you… so much, Mira…"

⁂

"It's five to midnight," Laxus whispered, glancing at his watch. Hisui could tell her boyfriend was tired already. He had to work today, and now the gala…

"Planning on disappearing right after midnight?" She teased, gently elbowing him.

Laxus grinned, "Only if her majesty, my _queen_, wants to come with me."

"There you are!" Mira's heels clacked on the floor behind them as she approached dragging Freed behind her. They both looked a little disheveled. Freed's hair was a mess, and his shirt wrinkled and, suit coat askew. Mira was frantically brushing her fingers through her long, pale hair.

"Is that a hickey?" Hisui giggled.

"Where?!" Mira gasped, frantically rubbing her hand along her neck and collarbone.

"Just kidding!" Hisui sang.

"Oh, haha!" Mira narrowed her eyes.

"Really?" Laxus snickered. "You two really couldn't keep it together for a few hours?" He glanced over at Freed, teasing glint in his orange eyes.

"No comment," Freed replied. But his red face was comment enough.

"The fireworks will go off soon." Mira said, "I'm glad we didn't miss it."

"It's kind of exciting to start the new year off with all of you," Hisui nodded, taking Laxus's hand in her own.

The countdown began. Everyone in the police station changing the numbers. _Ten… nine… eight… _

Hisui glanced up at her boyfriend. _To more years like this one… to nothing but happiness for all of us!_

_Seven… five… four… three… _

He turned to face her, golden eyes brimming with excitement. _To another year with _you, _love. _

"Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Laxus pulled her close, kissing her hard. Confetti fell around them, the fireworks began outside. A new year… _A new year of us_.

⁂

"I've been thinking a lot," Laxus said. It was quiet now, snow drifting down and blanketing the sidewalk as they walked back to the shop. Hisui had Laxus's coat wrapped tight around her. Her royal purple dress was far too cold for this weather.

"Thinking about what?" She asked, reaching out to take his hand.

"Us… and… the future." Laxus sighed, glancing down at her. "I love you." Her heart skipped a beat every time he said those words. They made her feel so war inside, so happy…

"I love you too!" She said, "More than anything."

"Hisui," he paused, and they both stopped walking, right outside the flower shop.

"…yes?" She frowned after such a long moment of silence.

"I can't imagine even one second of my life without you… you're everything to me… and…" Laxus took another breath, hesitating again. His cheeks were bright red, and not from the cold. Were his hands shaking?

Just over his shoulder, Hisui could see the baby orange tree she had brought in back in the fall when the weather was beginning to turn. It had just started budding the other day—little white flowers appearing on it's branches. _Orange blossoms… eternal love. _Her love with Laxus felt like it could go even beyond eternity… it was _timeless. _

"Will you marry me?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Wh-what?!" Laxus stammered, gold eyes wide.

"I mean! _Someday… _will you… marry me?" She whispered, cheeks flushed.

Laxus let out of a low chuckle. "You beat me to it… _yes." _He gently cupped her cheek, raising her chin so he could meet her eyes. "I will marry you."

She pulled him down by the lapels of his suit to kiss him softly. He sighed against her lips, contented… happy… savoring the warmth they each offered in the cold midnight of January.

"Will you stay tonight?" She murmured, fiddling with the button of his jacket.

He grinned, stealing another kiss, filled with longing, and desire. "You know I would love nothing more."


	10. Baby's Breath

It was early afternoon, spring… flower season. Laxus let out a low sigh, tucking a bag into the large pocket of his fur coat, and swinging open the door of the flower shop and walking into noise that could rival the noise of the street he'd just left. The babbling of children, the sound of two customers talking, Hisui on the phone at the counter… Laxus's eyes were immediately drawn to his wife. Her sleeve's rolled up, one one-year-old twin on each of her hips, her muscles taught, the phone tucked between her shoulder and cheek.

"Mmhmm! That's perfect. Let's talk about the… the flowers..." Her eyes met her husband's and relief made her shoulders sag. "Hold on one second, okay? Just one second." She somehow slipped the phone out and set it on the counter before rushing around to meet him at the door.

"Thank goodness!" She sighed. The twins were babbling, fingers tangled in her green hair. "Look! Look who it is! Daddy's home! Can you take them? I'm talking to Lucy about the wedding."

"Anything for you. Where are Yuri and Annalise?"

"Playing on the stairs."

"I'll take the kids up to the house, okay?" Laxus said, "You can have all the time you need."

"You're my hero," Hisui whispered, gently passing Makarov and Mavis into Laxus's arms.

"Hey, kids!" He grinned, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. Hisui was already rushing back around the counter. "Hey!" Laxus pouted.

"What?" Hisui grinned, picking up the phone. "You wanted to kiss _me _too?"

He let out an overexaggerated sigh, and moved over to the counter. Hisui laughed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright. She gently leaned over the counter-over a bouquet of tiny white flowers-to kiss his lips. "Thanks for coming home for lunch, detective." She murmured.

Laxus let out a sigh, "You know I'm happy to get away from work to be with all of you. I'll make sandwiches for lunch." He turned the corner, twins still in his arms, to find his oldest, and Freed and Mira's daughter, towering blocks on the stairs.

"Daddy!" Yuri gasped, leaping to his feet and racing towards his father, throwing his arms around Laxus's legs.

"Uncle Laxus!" Annalise beamed, following her best friend to make a group hug.

"Okay, kids," Laxus grinned, "I brought some treats, but first we're going to eat lunch okay?"

"Yes!" Yuri grinned, bounding up the stairs towards their apartment above the shop. "Lunch time!"

By the time everyone was seated at the little dining room table, the twins in their high chairs, and finally eating, Laxus felt like it had been an eternity. No one told him being a father would be this exhausting, but seeing his children's faces… cheeks smeared with peanut butter—Yuri somehow had peanut butter in his green hair?—bright smiles, the contagious laughter… he _loved_ them, more than anything in the world. _I would die for the three of you_. And in the evening, in the still couple hours of sleep before one of the twins woke them, he got to hold the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms. _Guess I'm the luckiest guy around. _The door swung open, and his wife stepped in, her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide with excitement. She let out a deep sigh, catching her breath. She must have run up the stairs.

"The moment I was done with the phone call from Lucy they called."

Laxus's eyes widened. "Freed and Mira?!"

"Come on!" She giggled, nodding with excitement. "We gotta get the kids ready if we're going to make it to the hospital before the end of visiting hours."

"Okay, kids! We're going to go meet Anna's new sibling!"

Annalise glanced up, jam on her chin. "My baby brother or sister is here?!" Her bright blue eyes widened with excitement.

"You have a baby sister, Anna!" Hisui gasped, clasping her hands together. "Don't you want to meet her?"

"Yes!" Annalise nodded.

"Let's go!" Yuri gasped, jumping off his chair and rushing towards the door.

"Yuri Toma Dreyar!" Hisui gasped, "First, lets wash your face!"

⁂

The hospital was quiet. Hisui led the way, Mavis on her hip. "They're in room 234," she said. Laxus could feel Makarov falling asleep against the top of his head. It was around nap time for the twins. He was surprised they weren't being fussy. Yuri and Annalise were rushing, pointing out the numbers on the doors, trying desperately to find Room 234.

"There! There!" Annalise gasped, pointing to a room on the corner. Hisui rushed to catch up with the green-haired girl before she could throw open the door. And together, they all entered the hospital room. Freed glanced up as they stepped in, standing from where he sat on the edge of Mira's hospital bed.

"Daddy!" Annalise gasped, bounding across the room.

"Shh!" Freed crouched to pull her up into his arms. "Your baby sister's sleeping." He lifted her onto the bed next to her mother. Mira gently wrapped an arm around her oldest daughter.

"Hi, sweetie," she murmured, "Look at your baby sister."

"She's so small," Annalise breathed, "Can I hold her."

Freed's eyes widened. "Uh, no, let's wait on that one—"

"It's okay, Freed," Mira smiled, her eyes bright and warm, "I'll help her." She glanced up at Hisui and Laxus and Yuri. "Do you want to meet her, first?"

"Yes!" Hisui nodded. Together they crossed the room, leaning over the bed to get a glimpse of Freed and Mira's second. She was fast asleep. Laxus remembered that… holding the twins for the first time. Holding Yuri for the first time. _The calm before the storm. _Where Annalise had frosty green hair—almost a mix between her mother and father—her younger sister had a tuft of pale white hair.

"She's beautiful," Hisui breathed, "What's her name?"

Freed pouted a little. "Well…" he huffed. "If she had been a boy we had a name picked out—"

"Freed was very determined," Mira said, as she helped Annalise hold the baby in her lap. "That she would be a boy. He wanted to name the baby after you, Laxus."

Laxus's eyes widened. "What?"

Freed let out a deep sigh, "We've been a team for a long time—you, me, Ever, and Bixlow. You've always been there for us, Laxus." He laughed a little. "You're the strongest out of all of us. And I wanted to honor that. To honor you. You're… my best friend."

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Hisui gasped, and then she seemed to remember, "But… baby turned out to be a girl, huh?"

Freed gritted his teeth. "Yeah."

"We still named her after Laxus," Mira said, trying to offer her husband a smile. "Her name is Lexa."

"That's _adorable_!" Hisui said. "Annalise and Lexa Justine! That's sooo cute!"

"I don't know what to say," Laxus breathed.

"You don't have to say anything," Freed huffed, "It's not perfect. Not the way I imagined… but…" He gently reached out and rested his hand on Mira's shoulder, "She's perfect. And that's all that matters."

⁂

Hisui slipped into bed, gently slipping an arm over Laxus's chest, and nuzzling close against him. He stirred, letting out a breath. "You were up late," he murmured, turning to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Had to finish this arrangement someone ordered for tomorrow," she yawned.

"You work too hard, Sui."

"I love both my jobs," she murmured.

She could feel him shift a little, could almost see the frown as he tried to work through the words through the sleepy fog of his brain. "Both?"

"My flower shop, and being a mother, silly." She laughed. She was fading, sleep tugging at her eyelids. _Tomorrow we get to do it all over again. _It seemed like a scary prospect, if she had to face it all on her own. But she had him—her everything. "I love you, Laxus," she said

He relaxed. "I love you too, more than anything."

"We can do anything together, you know?" She questioned, "We could take on the whole world."

"I know," he chuckled, "But it might be better to start small. Let's try and take on the whole flower shop first."

Hisui laughed, "I don't know if we'll ever be able to go bigger than that."

Laxus turned, propped up on his elbow, glancing down at her with a soft smile. "A flower shop is big enough for me."


End file.
